Sepeda Berdua
by nakashima eru
Summary: Adakalanya Maehara merasa spesial bagi Isogai.


**Sepeda Berdua**

 _by Nakashima Eru_

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu** by Matsui Yuusei

 **Rate K**

 **Friendship**

 **Happy Reading :D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Adakalanya seseorang merasa bahwa ia spesial bagi orang lain. Merasa dirinya mendapatkan sesuatu yang tidak bisa didapat oleh selain dirinya dari orang tersebut. Seperti halnya Maehara, adakalanya ia merasa menjadi spesial bagi Isogai. Meskipun setiap hari Isogai selalu disibukkan dengan tugas seorang ketua kelas, ada saat-saat dimana Maehara merasa bisa mengklaim Isogai seutuhnya.

Minggu pagi. Pukul empat lebih lima belas alarmnya selalu berkumandang. Aneh memang, jika melihat bahwa ia anak sekolahan yang biasanya hari libur ekuivalen dengan libur bangun, dengan sigap menyingkap selimut tebal setelah membungkam _sample voice_ dari _seiyuu_ favoritnya pada benda yang senantiasa berdetak itu.

 _Futon_ tebal yang masih tergelar sama sekali tidak mempan untuk menggoyahkan semangat pagi pemuda berambut pirang itu untuk segera bangkit memisahkan diri dari nyamannya malam. Saking semangatnya yang bahkan membuncah di dada, ia melipat _futon_ terabaikannya itu dengan sekali hentak. Tidak lagi berjalan tapi berlari, ia menuju wastafel kamar mandi, mencuci muka dan segera mengeringkannya dengan handuk lembut tebal yang selalu disediakan mama.

Mengabaikan anggota keluarga lain yang belum bangun, ia keluar rumah setelah mengambil sepeda dari bagasi. Bagaikan angin pagi yang semilir membawa hawa dingin, ia mengayuh sepedanya dengan cepat. Menyusuri aspal lembab dan menembus udara yang bahkan sedikit berair, ia lalu menegakkan kepalanya, menghirup dalam-dalam oksigen murni yang diberkahkan oleh Tuhan. Kayuhannya pada pedal yang semakin cepat membuat rantai mengeluarkan desiran indah yang memecah keheningan pagi.

Rem akurat yang selalu ia cek di hari sabtu ditekan kuat-kuat tatkala roda sepedanya menyinggung tanah bertuan dimana pagarnya bertuliskan marga 'Isogai'. Tanpa membuang waktu ia lalu membunyikan bel sepedanya, yang diam-diam merupakan salah satu benda kebanggaannya.

 _Ting ting ting_

 _Ting ting ting ting ting_

"Hoi! Jangan berisik pagi-pagi!" adalah kalimat yang biasa ia dapatkan. Meskipun itu berupa bentakan dari kakek tua dengan gagang sapunya, ia tetap akan membunyikan bel sepedanya.

 _Ting ting ting_

 _Ting ting ting ting ting_

"Iyaaa! Hiroto, aku dataaang!" adalah suara yang telah ia nanti-natikan selama seminggu.

Suara Isogai Yuuma yang murni ditujukan untuknya.

"Kau agak terlalu pagi hari ini." Meskipun dikatakan senyuman oleh Isogai, tapi Maehara tahu bahwa itu merupakan suatu protes.

"Hehe. Karena aku terlalu bersemangat." Sambil menggosok hidungnya, Maehara memasang cengiran tampan.

"Kalau begitu, ayo segera berangkat!" Isogai lalu mengangkangkan kakinya pada sadel boncengan sepeda Maehara, bersiap untuk duduk senyaman mungkin.

"Kau sudah siap?" Maehara menegakkan punggungnya, mencari ancang-ancang untuk genjotan pertama.

"Siap!" sembari mengeratkan pegangan pada _sweater_ Maehara, Isogai mengkonfirmasi aba-aba pemuda di depannya itu.

Tidak peduli bahwa jalan yang ditempuh semakin menanjak dan beban yang semakin berat dengan keberadaan Isogai di belakangnya, Maehara justru semakin menunjukkan _power_ -nya entah itu untuk kepuasan dirinya atau demi memuaskan Isogai. Apapun itu, yang pasti saat Maehara menambah kecepatannya dan Isogai reflek memeluk pinggang si pirang, sebuah senyuman puas terpampang dengan sempurna.

Mencapai dataran tertinggi di kota tempat tinggal mereka saat fajar seperti ini memang sebuah pencapaian tersendiri. Kedua anak adam itu turun dari sepeda dan membiarkannya tergeletak begitu saja di atas hamparan rumput segar berembun yang belum terjamah noda.

Keduanya lalu berlari bak bertanding kecepatan tanpa aba-aba untuk mencapai pohon cemara , satu-satunya pohon yang berada di paling puncak bukit kota. Dengan nafas yang sedikit tersengal, keduanya memegang lutut masing-masing dan tertawa.

Seakan memutuskan apapun yang dilakukan kedua bocah lelaki itu, cahaya yang dilepaskan oleh sang fajar menyeruak menghambur mengenai segala yang ada. Cahaya keemasan yang terpantul di mata kedua anak itu layaknya memberi kebahagiaan. Matahari terbit, karunia indah yang selalu mereka nantikan.

Maehara dan Isogai. Mereka saling bergandengan tangan. Bersiap diri berjemur bersama di bawah sinar matahari pagi, menyambut pelepasan _serotonin_ di otak, mengharapkan hormon pembawa kebahagiaan untuk menenangkan dan membahagiakan hati mereka.

Beginilah saat Maehara bisa merasa spesial bagi Isogai, saat dia hanya berdua dengannya, tidak ada orang lain yang turut campur mengambil atensi Isogai darinya.

 **END**

 **TERIMA KASIH TELAH MEMBACA :D**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Di Jepang bersepeda dengan boncengan gak boleh, tapi untuk Maehara dan Isogai saya perbolehkan, Haha

Eh, hampir semuanya deskripsi, ya, hoho


End file.
